


Ice Cream

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Canon Compliant, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Uma conversa entre Ginny e Tonks numa noite em Grimmauld Place.
Kudos: 1





	Ice Cream

— Não consegue dormir?

Ginny por alguns segundos paralisou, então o seu cérebro percebeu que aquela voz não era da sua mãe e ela relaxou. Levantou o olhar, já que estava sentada no chão da cozinha de Grimmauld Place, e viu Tonks apoiada no balcão, parecendo se divertir com a visão.

— Hoje é 19 de agosto — ela disse simplesmente.

— Seu aniversário foi semana passada, não foi?

Viu como a metamorfomaga conseguiu passar pelo espaço ao redor de suas pernas esticadas sem tropeçar e cair, sentando-se ao seu lado.

Apesar de conhecê-la havia pouco tempo, Tonks inspirava confiança. Ela era tão divertida, inteligente, criativa, queria ser mais como ela.

— Coisas ruins aconteceram por causa de 19 de agosto — não queria falar sobre aquilo, então voltou a enfiar a colher no pote de sorvete que estava entre as suas pernas e encheu a sua boca — Quer?

A sua mãe surtaria se a visse sentada no chão de uma casa que não era deles, usando apenas pijama e comendo sorvete direto do pote.

— Pensei que não perguntaria — Tonks deu uma piscadela e então esticou a mão para pegar uma colher de uma gaveta — Já que não quer falar sobre "19 de agosto", quer falar sobre o quê?

— Você tem namorado? — ela deu um sorriso que aprendeu com os gêmeos.

Ela apenas riu, afundando a colher no pote.

— Nope — e então enfiou a colher na boca.

— Namorada? — perguntou Ginny.

— Também não — Tonks respondeu de boca cheia — E nem namorade, antes que pergunte.

— Por que não?

Lembrava-se de quando Charlie ainda morava com a família, antes de ir para a Romênia. Às vezes ele estava acompanhado de uma garota de cabelo rosa — que agora ela sabia quem era —, e sempre pensou que eles eram namorados.

— Eu não sei — a auror deu de ombros, sem dar importância ao assunto, depois de ter engolido o sorvete — Acho que ninguém nunca tinha me interessado...

— Tinha? — Ginny interrompeu — Tá interessada em alguém? Quem?

Tonks deu uma olhada nela, parecendo pensar.

— Eu te conto se me contar — ela disse — se tá interessada em alguém e quem é. Fechado?

Era um acordo justo.

E não é como se ela fizesse muito segredo.

— Fechado — respondeu a ruiva, voltando o olhar para o pote — Bom, eu tive um crush pelo Harry quando eu tinha 10 anos.

— "Teve". Sei.

Ela deu um empurrão de ombro nela.

— Ele nem olha pra mim. Hermione me disse que eu tenho que desencanar, sair com outros garotos — deu uma lambida na colher — Sua vez.

— Bom, eu também tive crush num cara quando eu tinha uns... 5 anos? — confessou Tonks.

Ginny cobriu a boca com a mão para não rir alto.

— 5 anos? — ela repetiu — Isso não vale!

— E se eu te disser que nos reencontramos e nos vemos o tempo todo agora por causa da Ordem? — a mais velha retrucou.

— Okay, pode ser. Quem é? Eu prometo que não conto pra ninguém!

Tonks entrecerrou os olhos, como se estivesse desconfiada, mas óbvio que era só brincadeira.

— É ridículo — ela tentou se justificar, o seu cabelo mudando para uma tonalidade de vermelho, mostrando que estava envergonhada — É o Remus.

— O conheceu com 5 anos? — ela admirou-se.

— É, eu era uma pirralha, obrigada pela parte que me toca.

Cobriu a boca novamente para abafar a risada.

— Parece que nós duas temos umas paixonites de infância constrangedoras — comentou enquanto ela se recompunha.

Era muito legal pensar que tinha algo em comum com Tonks.

— Vocês fariam um casal legal — disse Ginny com sinceridade.

— É, não vai acontecer — ela revirou os olhos — Não por minha causa, é claro.

— Um brinde então aos nossos sentimentos não correspondidos.

Ninguém nunca descobriu quem acabou com o sorvete.

E no final das contas, Ginny era mais parecida com Tonks do que imaginava.


End file.
